Boys of Fall
by samptra
Summary: Two boys, football, and memories that last them a lifetime. Oneshot


Author's Note: I love, love love! This song if you have not heard it I recommend doing it now before, after, or during your reading of this fic. Originally I wanted to work it into my story _Fourth and Goal _but I just couldn't figure a way into mesh it into the story. So I turned it into a songfic. I thought I haven't done a one shot lemon in a long time so why not right? I do like this one, and I like the idea of hot football players in tight pants loving each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song _Boys of Fall _is property of Kenny Chesney from his new and fantastic albums. WARNING LEMON! BOY X BOY LOVING! _Lyrics are in italics. _

Boys of Fall

He loved the fall. It meant the beginning of another season, the days grew shorter and cooler making practice a more tolerable affair. Summer training was at an end, and the games would once more begin. Football was big deal in their town and the season opener was today; the excitement was palpable.

This would be his last ever first game, as his final year of high school began. He was co-captain this year, star of the defensive line, the nose guard. Anyone would tell you Heero was made for defense, a solid six three, and two hundred and ten pounds of muscle. On top of that he was quick as all hell. He could penetrate the line every time, and when Heero hit you it was like being tackled by a train. He was also one of the most sought after boys in school. Every girl loved him, every guy wanted to be him. Second only in popularity to his counterpart on the team, the quarterback Duo Maxwell.

"Ready for this afternoon?" Heero settled beside him on the bench, food in hand. Duo looked from his own meal smiling, "Always, I think the best game of the season is the first." Duo was almost as tall as Heero, six two, but not nearly as wide. Fast, and an arm like a cannon he was the star quarterback that had lead their team to three consecutive championships. Heero shrugged out of his leather jacket baring the team crest, high school, Yuy and his number. Both he and Duo where wearing dress shirts and ties under there game day jerseys. "Be our last ever first game," Heero commented, digging in always hungry before a game.

_When I feel that chill and smell that wet cut grass _

_I'm back in my helmet cleats and shoulder pads _

School was dismissed early, the whole town turned out for football games. Duo and Heero walked side by side headed for the stadium. "Good luck!"

"Go get them boys!"

"Big win!"

Applauding and cat calling following them down the halls, as they headed out Heero threw an arm around his companion. "No pressure qb, just bring home the big win." Rolling violet eyes he blushed as several of the cheerleaders called his name. The head cheerleader Relena winked at Heero, running her tongue across overly glossed lips. "Your number one fan," Duo looked amused Heero just laughed as they headed out into the clear blue day.

_Standin in the huddle listenin to the call _

_Fans going crazy for the boys of fall _

There was a game tradition for the pair, it wasn't yelling or screaming loud music or pumping up. Duo and Heero always quietly dressed, spandex pants and hip protectors. Heero taped his wrists, and several fingers. Duo finished dressing sat breathing deep, eyes closed running his plays through again and again.

The team took its lead from there leaders, quietly dressing and sitting. The new players, grade nines mostly where edgy and excited; wide-eyed and eager for a chance to prove themselves. Smearing black under his eyes Heero passed the jar to Duo who did the same. Some of the others did something similar eager to emulate the two who set the standards for the team. Ready they sat quietly as the coach stood up. "Ok boys here we are." He turned surveying all the faces watching him, solemnly. "For some of you this is the beginning of the end. Your final year. For others this is just the beginning, your part of a new elite club one that you will remember for the rest of your life."

He turned again becoming animated as he spoke. "You will look back on these days and remember, that these where the best days of your life. For a heartbeat in time your celebrities, and heroes. There's a whole town behind you, cheering you on for that single moment when it all falls into place. Cherish this, if I could I would trade places with you in a heartbeat, to once more run that field and throw that ball." His smile was sad now remembering, "Remember all these things as we begin a new year. You are the boys of fall." There was a moment of silence, "Now lets go play some football!"

Standing the boys began to clap gaining in speed and intensity, it was Duo who set the tone and pace. The captain, with a final cry they charged out of the change rooms. Up the slope and into the bright sunlight.

_They didn't let just anybody in that club _

_Took every ounce of heart and sweat and blood _

The roar was deafening, for the home team, the crowd on its feet waving banners, holding signs for their favorite players. More then one reading #1 Maxwell. The cheerleaders waved there pom poms, kicking high trying to stir up the already wild crowd. Jogging briefly around the far end of the field they began to stretch.

Heero held Duo's arm rotating his shoulder, feeling the already swelling joint. "You know…" he began. The long haired teen forestalled him, "Don't say it, this is my last year Heero," there was a small smile. "Wouldn't dream of it."

_To get to wear those game day jerseys down the hall _

_King of the school man we're the boys of fall _

The whistle blew and the captains took centre field for the coin toss. Winning, Duo elected to receive. Shaking hands with the other captain they wished each other luck before parting ways. Returning to the sidelines he snapped on his helmet, "Here we go…" Heero mumbled beside him as the whistle rang out shrilly signaling the kick. The game was on.

_Well it's turnin' to face the stars and stripes _

_It's fighting back them butterflies _

The kick was caught and pushed forward, being tackled at the 40 yard line. Calm and composed Duo jogged forward to take the field for the first time. The crowd screaming, cheering for the star quarterback as he called the boys into huddle.

As the first huddle broke another game began, one just for Heero and Duo. Blue eyes watched the slim figure set up behind the line calling out the play as his line scrambled to fall into place. A smile pulled his lips, as the throw was a perfect tight spiral to the wide receiver for a gain of five. Not to bad for the first try of the day.

The second try fell flat for a gain of nothing, the third was a solid push falling just short of the thirty before a lost ball was picked up by the other side. With a feral grin Heero snapped on his own helmet, cracking his fingers he popped in his mouth guard. Duo jogged off the field he caught blue eyes briefly, brushing by the big teen fingers barely touching him. Moving forward Heero could hear the announcers voice echoing across the stadium calling the fans to welcome Yuy's big defensive line to the field. The white number 79 stretched as he leaned forward, taped fingers sunk into the almost too green grass. The snap came and Heero crashed the line tossing bodies like toothpicks.

_It's call it in the air alright, yes sir we want the ball _

_And it's knockin heads and talkin trash _

"Get your head in the game Maxwell!" The coach yelled pacing the line. They where down by a touchdown at the end of the second. They didn't want to go into half time with the score not in their favor. Their defense was proving harder then they had anticipated. Heero was pacing the line as well, Duo had been sacked three times now, and he was growing angrier by the second. Calling out to 68 on the other side, everything he could thing of to throw him off.

Wishing he was the line guard not for the first time. He wanted to have Duo's back. It was awful hard to do so when you played on the opposite line. The snap was crisp, the throw was clean moments before Duo was taken down hard. Heero was grabbed by the back of his jersey as he tried to go after the ass on the other side. Quatre was holding him back, a sedate smile on his broad face, "Easy Yuy save it for the field."

Despite the sack Duo got the pass off clean and Ryan ran it in for the missing touchdown. The crowd was their feet, the kick was good and they where up. Duo limping lightly cast Heero a weary smile. Heero popped his mouth guard in, strapping on his helmet heading out for the field once more. Passing the coach he was grabbed by the front of his jersey, "Shut them down Yuy," he said before releasing him. "With pleasure."

_It's slinging mud and dirt and grass _

_It's I got your number, I got your back _

It was a dirty, sweaty group that sat quietly in the change room at the half. The coach was running plays on the board pointing out where they had gone wrong and the weakness on the other side. Heero and Duo sat side by side on the bench listening intently. Taped callused fingers now dirty and raw from play gently splayed across the long, lean fingers on the bench beside him. There was no jump or startlement form the other, just simple acceptance of the touch. A smile crossed his tired face as violet eyes started at the board.

_When your backs against the wall _

_You mess with one man you got us all _

_The Boys of Fall _

The second half had been an uphill battle the whole way. As the third quarter ended and the fourth began. Duo's guard was still taking a serious beating, and so was he. Despite the already swollen shoulder, his aim was always true and always on target.

Heero smiled feeling blood trickle down the side of his face. The hit he'd delivered to the other had knocked his own helmet off his face catching on the others helmet. He'd been given a gash above his eye nothing to bad. Duo was tough as hell, and he better then anyone knew that, from the moment they had met.

_In little towns like mine it's all they got _

_Newspapers clippings fill the coffee shops _

They had lived in this small town their whole life. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell had gone to the same school since kindergarten. They have been in the same grade, same clubs, same sports team. Bitter school rivals in everything from academics to MVP trophies. Years spent in competition right up until their first year of high school when both had gone out for the football team.

Heero then a lot smaller then but still fast as all hell, had been a wide receiver. Jealous of Duo's amazing arm he had coveted the position of quarterback wanting nothing more then to be the star player. So he'd watched and waited for a mistake, anything to make him seem the better player.

Some point during that year Heero had begun to grow. A late bloomer he widened, and lengthened. Still fast but big as a fridge, it was clear his talents had been better suited to the defensive line and the quarterback position was out of his reach. It was also during that time that time their rivalry began to change.

_The old men will always think they know it all _

_Young girls will dream of The Boys of Fall _

The crowd was yelling again Heero could hear the women particularly well. The cheerleaders screaming, the ones that would be waiting for the players afterwards. Heero shot them a disgusted look, Relena in particular wanted to get her claws into him. He turned back to the game it was fourth and goal, the win was a touchdown away; and the clock winding down. The play was called, and the ball was snapped, Duo gave the fake. Instead of tossing it off he drove the line himself. The slim form charging the field falling under the crush of bodies. There was silence as the refs sorted out the mess, Heero on his feet wiping blood of his eyes watching, waiting.

The whistle blew, and the zebra threw his hands in the air; it was good. The crowd went into hysterics. They had the win, all they needed to do was shut down that offensive drive let the clock run out. Heero jogged onto the field as Duo limped off, "My turn," he said passing him by heading for the field.

As the game on field wound down, their own game was coming to a climax. Violet eyes watched the big form crouch; he pulled his helmet off sweaty brunette hair sticking in wet ringlets about his face. Sun reddened cheeks puffed in and out with tired energy, as he worried chapped lips. They where so close, even though it was season opener Duo always wanted to win.

The snap came and Heero was moving forward with determination. Duo watched as he crashed though the line like he was born to do so. Three strides and he was on the quarterback before the poor boy knew what was coming. A brutal sack that had everyone watching it wincing in sympathy. The clock now on stop time read another thirty seconds; time enough for a couple more downs. Pacing the line long legs ate up turf, as he yelled to the line. "Hold them Yuy, by god you hold them!" If the big teen heard him he wasn't sure, but the second try ended much as the first with a vicious sack and a cocky Heero returning to his line.

The clock counted down, one last play and Heero made one more spectacular tackle as the clock buzzed out the game end.

_Well it's turnin' to face the stars and stripes _

_It's fighting back them butterflies _

Laughing he ran to the other pounding him on the back, "You son of a bitch, you did it." Duo knocked heads with the man ignoring his helmet exuberant with the adrenaline of victory. They shook hands with the opposing sides wishing them a good game,the crowds cheering and yelling dispersed headed for the local dinners, and bars for the after parties. Where they would rehash the days events and wait for the boys to show up for post game dinners.

Heero locked eyes with violets as the coach took them aside for the traditional post game talk, the rest of the players filed back to the change room. Heero and Duo would sit in his office while they reviewed the days events. Finished with Heero's defensive line first, the tall man headed out, tossing the other a look that spoke volumes.

In the main room he called out to the boys already drifting out for the after parties, eager to be part of the after game. Heero threw his helmet in the locker, his jersey was tossed in the laundry. Flexing his now dirty and taped fingers, he cracked the crooked digits most of them having been broken and reset in the last four years of playing. Still dexterous they unlaced his shoulder pads, leaning forward his cleats and socks followed. The shoes and pads finding their way into his locker, the socks shot into the laundry basket.

_It's call it in the air alright, yes sir we want the ball _

_And it's knockin heads and talkin trash_

Duo found him several moments later, standing half naked and barefoot, he was looking in the mirror affixed inside his locker poking the clotting cut above his eyes. Hooded eyes followed the muscular line of his back as it bent and flexed, he the slabs of muscle tapering down to the trim waist framed by the hip protectors jutting out of his tight black spandex pants. The pads in his pants pulling the already tight material across his gorgeous ass. Their game was moving into the second phase.

"How is it?" Heero glanced back turning with a grin, "Nothing big add to my manly appeal." Laughing Duo stepped beside him plopping on the bench stripping down to his own pants. Flexing his legs free from the extra padding in his pants. "Finish your little chat?" they spoke quietly in the now empty change room. "Yeah, not going to miss those after game chats," Heero chuckled sitting down beside him. A callused hand reached out gently touching the long fingers of Duo's hand.

_It's slinging mud and dirt and grass _

_It's I got your number, I got your back _

Eyes such a rare colour of blue, drifted from where the large hand rested on his to the smiling blue eyes that where looking at him. The black had smudged on tanned cheeks, dried blood still darkened the side of his face. Linking fingers Duo swung around on the bench to straddle Heero wrapping an arm around those broad shoulders. Leaning forward he kissed cracked lips softly tenderly.

This was their game, since that first game three years ago when a awkward Heero had pressed a sloppy kiss to a surprised DUo. Parting Duo smiled, "Remember our first?" The man below him pressed soft kisses to his neck groaning. "Had to remind me of that didn't you," leaning back Duo moaned pressing wantonly into the body beneath him. "You've improved since then," a deep laugh rumbled threw his chest, "I should hope so." He ran thick fingers across the slim pale chest plucking at sensitive nipples, remembering two awkward fourteen year olds; their first time. Shy and hesitant it had been painful, and far to short.

Kisses turning deep and probing tongues dueling for supremacy they began rocking together on the bench. Large hands moving from hard, pink nipples across ribs and around to his back. Lips locked talented fingers traced his spine lovingly moving lower sliding into tight spandex kneading and caressing his tight ass.

_When your backs against the wall _

_You mess with one man you got us all _

_The Boys of Fall _

Both boys where hard, the tight pants they wore adding a pleasurably painful feeling to the mix. In the cold concrete basement that served as a change room, they ground together. The soft sweetness that had begun this was gone. Animalistic, testosterone high from the game is what had once brought them together. A bitter rivalry that had begun as hate had transformed into something that was just as strong and uncontrollable…love. The intense jealously, had become something both wonderful and terrifying, they had been powerless to stop it.

It had become a tradition almost, that began with a football game. A dance they did every game day and every time their own little game was played out to it's own conclusion. "Heero," sweet lips moaned, those hands pulling the spandex away. Duo reached between their pressed bodies rubbing him through his spandex pants. Knowing what he wanted.

Thick fingers pressed against his mouth, Duo sucked hard. Tasting vaguely of dirt and feeling the tape that still adorned his fingers he moaned around them. His own hands fumbling with the lacings of his pants, pulling his erection out. Half lidded blue eyes watched cherry lips caress his digits before pulling them out. He knew what Duo wanted, what he needed. He pulled his pants down further, over one thigh and off. Slick fingers probing his hole, stretching it. Sucking on Duo's tongue he thrust two fingers in and out.

_Well it's turnin' to face the stars and stripes _

_It's fighting back them butterflies _

"Now Heero, oh god now…" he begged, spitting in his hand and jerking him hard and rough, demanding Heero end his misery. Gripping muscular shoulders as Heero lifted him. Feet braced he lowered the other onto his now slick rod. Dark eyes fluttered and he sank inch my agonizing inch onto him. His tight, moist passage pulling him deep. With a final moan he sat still breathing hard as Heero distracted him with deep kisses. He began to move rising and falling, bouncing slowly at first then faster with increasing enjoyment. Pulling back he fisted one hand in short hair, the other raking across his shoulders as he moaned and groaned begging, pleading, grinding.

_It's call it in the air, alright yes sir we want the ball _

_And it's knockin heads and talkin trash _

Heero loved to see Duo like this. He watched the flushed face, once more sweaty from exertion. The black under his eyes was fading, his long beautiful hair was pulling free brushing his back as rolled forward trapping his own aching erection between hard bodies. "Heero," he moaned arching into him wrapping his arms around his neck he panted in Heero's ear. After football sex was always the best, it was rough and hard. Fast and hot as hell.

Duo was rubbing himself against his abs begging for friction, he was desperate today feeling every twitch and clench of his tight body. "Duo," he buried his face in the sweet, sweat soaked neck. Arms wrapped around his waist, he held him tight as he rode him, hard thighs slapping together. "Duo," he sucked at his shoulder grinning with male satisfaction; marking his lover.

_It's slinging mud and dirt and grass _

_It's I got your number, I got your back _

"Come on honey," Heero mumbled slipping a hand between them he grasped his erection jerking it hard and rough. Duo moaned fingers digging into hard shoulders, he bounced once, twice more before he ground down. A yell erupted in his throat, wanting to keep quiet he bite down hard on the juncture of his lovers neck. He orgasm was hard, spilling pearly fluid across the pumping fist.

Heero released him, reaching he gripped pale thighs, pumping a couple more times before he also spilt deep inside his lover. Panting Duo collapsed against him with a soft, satisfied grunt.

_When your backs against the wall _

_You mess with one man you got us all _

_The Boys of Fall _

Wincing Duo kissed Heero softly, before getting off his lap with a pained groan. Heero grinning like a loon watched, "Ok?" with a sly smile Duo wrapped his arms around his lover pressing his now fully naked body close, "Yeah," he kissed him again. Both stripped down they showered, with a lot of kissing and more heated touches.

Dressed in comfy sweats Heero watched his lover with a small smile. "What?" Duo asked finished re braiding his hair, "I'm going to miss this." He said softly, a sad smile on his face. "Miss what?" he tugged on his shirt checking his appearance in the small mirror. "The game…the game after the game." Laughing quietly he shrugged on his coat turning into his lovers arms, "What makes you think it will stop?" Heero pulled him close kissing him thoroughly, grinning at the dazed expression and kiss swollen lips.

_The boys of fall (The boys of fall, the boys of fall..) _

"Your right, you'll always have me." Heero said softly as they left the change room moving back into the fading autumn sun. The air was chilly, the leaves where falling, and Heero was with the man he loved more then anything. "Love you," he said softly kissing his hand gently, Duo squeezed his palm in return, "Love you too," he said just as quietly. The pair heading off into the twilight, ready for not just a new season, always the boys of fall.

_We're the boys of fall_

End


End file.
